A New Look at the Old Quickening
by carmsfic
Summary: Willow meets some new friends and finds out something about herself and her powers that she never knew nor could she possibly have imagined. BuffyHighlander Crossover
1. Chapter 01: An end

A New Look at the Old Quickening By Carms  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't anyone you can recognize I'm just borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. No money is made from this so there is no need to sue.  
  
Continuity: [Highlander]:  
Richie never died. He persuaded Adam to go on a road trip with him and they end up in good old Sunnydale. BTW, Cassandra still hates Methos but she doesn't have the burning need to kill him on sight anymore. [Buffy]:  
Willow died instead of Tara in 6th season. (If you didn't know that Tara died I apologize for the spoiler.)  
  
Author's note:  
I just saw the Buffy episode where Willow was sparking due to magic withdrawal overload and literally playing with lightning bolts which reminded me quickenings and this story was born. Some familiarity with both series is required. For more info about both series please check out www.buffy.com and www.highlander-official.com. Or you could email me and I'll send you a small synopsis of need to know info to understand the fic.  
  
Methos, currently known as Adam Pierson, could not believe it. He and his friend, Richie Ryan, has been on the road for less than a month now and this is the second time that he has had to sneak into the local city morgue in order to liberate Richie. When Macleod used to share with him the stories of the hi-jinks and mischief Richie would get involved in Methos thought the Highlander was exaggerating but now he knows that each of the outrageous tales he heard is completely true.  
  
Glancing once again at his watch, he noted the time and figured out that Richie should be reviving soon from his very gruesome death. His quickening should have finished repairing the damages caused by the massive car accident leaving behind no trace of its occurrence. Exiting his newly acquired vehicle, he slung the duffel bag filled with Richie's clothes over his shoulder and quietly made his way to the rear of the building.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Adam found just the thing he was looking for, an open window. It took him but a moment to pry the window open and climb inside. He nimbly jumped down the windowpane and headed for the cold storage unit where the bodies are kept. As he approached the door he sensed the first stirrings of a quickening. He stalled for a moment because the quickening felt a bit odd but he quickly dismissed the whole matter and chucked it up as hallucinations caused by lack of sleep and irritation for the younger immortal. Adam quickly located the source of the quickening and opened the drawer only to reveal a red haired young woman who gave out a small squeal of surprise. Before Adam could say anything the drawer beside the girl pushed open and Richie Ryan sat up on the tray  
  
"Hey thanks for the rescue! I could have gotten out of here by myself but I didn't know what to do about. the naked girl beside me? Richie's confused words trailed off as he followed the direction of Adam's gaze and laid eyes on the very beautiful and naked immortal on the tray beside him.  
  
"Umm . Adam? Who.? Where.?"  
  
Adam shook his head in answer to Richie's half-formed questions. For some unknown reason he just could not take his eyes off the girl. Something about her quickening called out to something deep inside him. Adam did not know how else to describe the experience except to say that the girl drew his quickening. Tentatively loosening his tight control over his quickening, he answered the girl's beckoning. As he released the full capacity of his quickening an almost visible wave of power passed through the room and the people in it.  
  
Willow felt the immense wave of power emanating from the man, recognizing it power signature similar to the kind she draws upon to perform spells, she mistook it as a preliminary to an attack. Drawing back on her powers she created a lightning bolt and hurled it at the dark haired man. It struck Adam directly on the chest. The force of the hit was enough to throw Adam back against the table against the far wall. The impact was massive enough to break his neck and cause instantaneous death.  
  
Richie didn't know what to make of what had just happened. He felt Adam's quickening surge out only to be followed by a similar surge from the unknown girl. The feeling was similar to the essence of a quickening discharging from a defeated opponent, only stronger. As if that wasn't enough to disorient him, the lightning bolt that formed and issued forth from the girl was more than enough to shock him speechless. Richie could not have reacted had he known what to do and watched helplessly as the lightning bolt hit Adam. Turning back to the girl once more he said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
  
Willow ignored Richie's outburst and watched the fallen man with traumatized eyes. She didn't mean for the lightning bolt to strike him so violently. Shocked she clamored out of her tray and slowly backed away from both men. Once she reached the far wall she slid down into a seated fetal position with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms around it.  
  
Richie followed the direction of the girl's gaze to find Adam's slumped form. Quickly rushing to his friend's side he confirmed that Adam is dead. Turning to face the girl again Richie then realized how this had to be affecting the girl. Abandoning Adam's side he slowly and cautiously approached the girl, hands held outward to show her he meant her no harm.  
  
"It's ok.. I won't harm you . don't worry about Adam he'll be all right." He reached the side of the spooked girl but she quickly jerked back from his reach. He was about to try again when he heard groan of pain and a voice from behind him, which explained the girl's action.  
  
"Well that was an interesting way to die. I have been shot, hung and burned but I don't believe I have ever died from a lightning strike before." Turning to Willow Adam grinned. "And you, my dear girl, will definitely make a very interesting and amusing addition to the Game."  
  
Willow couldn't believe her eye. She has just seen a man rise from the dead but could not come up with a plausible reason to explain it. Left with only more questions than she could handle Willow did the only thing she can think to do at that moment. She fainted. 


	2. Chapter 02: Time for a new beginning

A New Look at the Old Quickening By Carms  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't anyone you can recognize I'm just borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. No money is made from this so there is no need to sue.  
  
Continuity: [Highlander]:  
Richie never died. He persuaded Adam to go on a road trip with him and they end up in good old Sunnydale. BTW, Cassandra still hates Methos but she doesn't have the burning need to kill him on sight anymore. [Buffy]:  
Willow died instead of Tara in 6th season. (If you didn't know that Tara died I apologize for the spoiler.)  
  
Author's note:  
First of all I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and my other stories I really appreciate it. Secondly, I made some changes to the previous chapter since a few people mentioned that Adam's reaction seemed out of proportion. And last but not least, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in beta reading for me. Please??? If anyone is interested please email me at carmsfic@hotmail.com. Thank you so much.  
  
Anyway, on with the show.  
  
A few weeks later: Northern California  
  
Willow woke up when the door to her room slammed open and the heavy drapes on her windows were flung wide open to allow the bright morning sun. Groaning, she hauled her covers over her head to try and block out the light only to have it jerked away. Now deprived of her blankets, Willow tried to use her pillow as cover only to have it also taken away.  
  
"Uh uh! I don't think so young lady! Adam sent me here to come wake you up. It's time for more training and he likes to start early."  
  
Blearily opening a eye to direct a glare at the red headed young man, Willow reluctantly sat up. "Have I told you lately how much I hate it when you are this cheerful at the concept that I am going to be tortured. I mean trained. by Adam?"  
  
Richie chuckled at Willow. "Whatever Wills. Just get ready. He said to be downstairs for breakfast in 15 minutes or you'll go without and he'll still use you as a rug to clean the gym floor. So if I were you I'd be jumping into the shower by now." With that parting remark, Richie headed out of the room jauntily whistling a catchy tune.  
  
"ARGH! Why me?" Willow cried out once Richie was out of earshot. She plopped back on her bed only to jump back up and rush to the shower when she saw the time.  
  
Downstairs..  
  
Adam sat at the table quietly reading the newspaper and waiting for his new student. Laying down his paper as his mind drifted to Willow. He didn't know what to make of the girl at first. She was like a breath of fresh air yet she also embodies and emanates pain and loneliness close to how he has felt in the last few years after Alexa's death. Willow's image filled his mind and a small smile formed on his face. His thoughts straying to places where they dare not stray because despite Willow's loveliness and loneliness she is still adjusting to the changes fate has brought upon her and as her teacher it is his responsibility to help her cope and to survive what will come. Adam's contemplative thoughts were disturbed by the sounds of footfall coming down the stairs. Calmly picking up his newspaper again Adam mentally prepared himself for the day ahead.  
  
In the gym.  
  
Richie watched amused as Willow once again landed on the mat. It has been a frequent sight this morning as Adam tried to teach Willow some hand to hand combat techniques. The endeavor has been a very frustrating one for Adam; while Willow apparently has had some basic training her pre-dereliction to hit him in the chest with a sharp stabbing motion has been hindering their progress. He has tried to break this instinct by turning the tables on her and dropping her on the mat every time she did the particular move but to no success. Adam walked up to Willow who was still recovering from the broken ribs, which resulted from her most recent fall.  
  
"Why? Why? Why!? Why?!! Why must you keep repeating that same maneuver over and over again, Willow? You have to remember that an immortal's weakness in not in his chest but in his neck. Go either for his neck or to an area that will incapacitate him longer than a blow to the chest would. Now get ready we will begin again." Dropping back into his combatant stance Adam waited from Willow to do so as well.  
  
Willow was getting upset. She has been trying her hardest and he is never satisfied. She understands that she tends to fall back on her instinct to stake her opponent but that is no reason for Adam to continue ridiculing her. Her anger fueled by her frustration and the stress of beginning a new life was enough for Willow to loose her temper. Drawing forth her energies and her anger deep within her she began to sizzle. There was no other word for the electric sparks that sprouted from the tips of her hand and for the charged atmosphere of the air around her.  
  
Richie wasn't sure what was going on but his instinct cried out for him to duck and hide because something big and bad was about to happen. From years of living in the streets and from his recent adventures as an immortal, Richie quickly heeded his instinct and dove under the bench he was previously sitting on just before all hell broke loose.  
  
Adam watched with fascinated and stunned eyes as Willow's eyes turned black and lightning sparks erupted from her hands. Nor did he miss the sudden change in the air. Unfortunately for him he didn't have a bench to dive underneath like Richie did and caught the full brunt of Willow's anger.  
  
Willow can feel the anger overwhelming her tenuous control. Over the past few weeks Adam has been coaching her how to control and manipulate her powers now that the oppressing feel of the Hellmouth was no longer there to subdue them. He warned her that she must keep her emotions moderated at all times or else risk total chaos. Besieged by powerful tidal waves of quickening and fear she did the only thing she knew how to do. She released the energy within her and onto her surroundings, what she didn't count on was the immense strength and power of her surge would be. Lightning bolts flew in all directions, most of them headed for Adam's direction, torrents of air circulated the room creating a fair imitation of a contained tornado and the air sparked from the energy ionizing the very atmosphere. In the middle of it all stood Willow being buffeted by the power and was about ready to collapse. When she finished venting the excess energy within her she unconsciously released far more than she needed and consequently drained her power reserves. The lightning storm lasted for several more minutes before Willow cried out and collapsed. Upon her fall a visible change in the feel of the room occurred. The storm was gone leaving behind in its wake a trashed gym, a shocked Adam, a confused Richie, and a yet again unconscious Willow. 


	3. Chapter 03: Coping with changes

A New Look at the Old Quickening By Carms  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't anyone you can recognize I'm just borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. No money is made from this so there is no need to sue.  
  
Continuity: [Highlander]:  
Richie never died. He persuaded Adam to go on a road trip with him and they end up in good old Sunnydale. BTW, Cassandra still hates Methos but she doesn't have the burning need to kill him on sight anymore. [Buffy]:  
Willow died instead of Tara in 6th season. (If you didn't know that Tara died I apologize for the spoiler.)  
  
Author's note:  
I'm back! RL got in the way and chased my muses away for a while but they too are back with a vengeance. Sorry for the long delay but here I present to you my newest contribution. I'm still looking for a beta reader. I have lost all contact info for the people who responded before. I'm really sorry about that. Anyway if any are interested please email me at carmsfic@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
On with the story..  
  
Northern California Pierson Household  
  
Adam slowly sat up. His mind and body still unsettled from the powerful jolt he had received from Willow. He was unsure of what to do next. What he has witnessed is unlike anything he has ever experienced before and the quickening surge he absorbed from Willow was unlike anything he has ever felt. It did not carry any information that is typically carried within the quickening but it did energize him. While it might not have carried any essence of memories it did impart Willow's most persistent emotions.  
  
He could sense the feel of crushing despair and confounding bewilderment. The onrush of new emotions he received together with his own confusion was beginning to overwhelm his peace of mind. It took all the control and will power he possessed to maintain his hold on his sanity. Once assured that he is once again in control of himself Adam slowly approached Willow's slumped form. As he came closer the awareness that something was very wrong increased. It wasn't until he felt Richie's approaching quickening that he realized that Adam realized he could not sense Willow's distinct buzz. Panicked he hurried to Willow's side and reached for her wrist. Great relief suffused him when he felt Willow's strong pulse.  
  
"Is she. is she alright, Adam?" Richie asked hesitantly as he approached both of them. Willow's missing Quickening deeply disturbed and worried the younger man.  
  
Adam turned to look at Richie and when he saw the worried look on his face he gave the younger man a tentative smile. "Well. she's alive. I don't know what will happen. I have never seen anything like this before. Help me take her upstairs."  
  
Richie bent down and picked up the slumped form of his friend and cautiously walked passed the broken equipment and debris towards the stairs leading to the bedroom. He quickly made his way to Willow's room and gently placed her atop her bed. Adam came forth after Richie put Willow down and reached out to the girl with his quickening. He forced his essence deep within Willow searching. As he delved deeper into her consciousness he felt her confusion and her fear. He also felt how drained she was. When he was satisfied that she will be all right and that she is just drained from her outburst he slowly extracted his consciousness from hers.  
  
"She'll be alright, Richie. She just drained her power reserves. Willow just needs some rest to recuperate and before you know it she will be up and babbling at us again."  
  
Richie gave a small smile to acknowledge Adam's attempt at humor reassured that Willow will be all right. "I can't wait." Richie brushed a soft kiss on Willow's forehead before getting up and leaving the sleeping girl.  
  
Adam watched Richie leave before he tucked a stray piece of hair that escaped Willow's ponytail. He gently brushed her forefinger down her cheeks in a soft caress as he tried to assure himself that she will be all right. It was at that moment that he was struck with the realization that in the short time he has known Willow she has already managed to worm her way into his life and quite possibly even in his heart. Sighing softly he mimicked Richie's actions and gave Willow a peck on the top of her head before out of the bedroom. He gave her one more wistful glance before firmly shutting the door behind him. 


	4. Chapter 04: Awakening

A New Look at the Old Quickening By Carms  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't anyone you can recognize I'm just borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. No money is made from this so there is no need to sue.  
  
Continuity: [Highlander]:  
Richie never died. He persuaded Adam to go on a road trip with him and they end up in good old Sunnydale. BTW, Cassandra still hates Methos but she doesn't have the burning need to kill him on sight anymore. [Buffy]:  
Willow died instead of Tara in 6th season. (If you didn't know that Tara died I apologize for the spoiler.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The sun has just begun it slow ascent on the eastern sky when Willow began to stir. Her consciousness returned in stages beginning with the slow recognition of the soft bed beneath her and the warmth of the blanket draped over her. This is then followed by the comprehending the sounds coming from outside her window signaling to her a beautiful fall morning starting anew heralded by the sounds of their neighbor's leaf blower working overtime. The next thing she felt as she fully awoke is Adam's voice greeting her.  
  
"Good morning, Willow."  
  
Willow slowly opened her eyes to look at Adam not quite comprehending why Adam was in her room so early in the morning. She slowly sat up and as she did so she couldn't help but feel as if she is missing something. Something very important but for the life of her she just can't pin point it. Adam stood up and walked to her window and closed the outer window so to block the sound of Mr. Jones' leaf blower.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Willow?"  
  
It was Adam's approach that triggered something in Willow to recognize that she could not feel his quickening. An event that is impossible because despite Adam's awesome control over his quickening it will always call out to Willow so it can never be fully blocked from her.  
  
"Your quickening! I can't feel it! What's going on?!?" Willow cried out scared and panicked. Ever since she awoke from her first death Adam's quickening has been there as a presence that she has learned to associate with safety and protection.  
  
Adam rushed to her side and reached for her hand to stop it's frantic gesturing. "Shhh... It's ok. Nothing is wrong. Every thing will be fine but first you need to calm down. I'll explain. That's a good Willow. Take big deep breaths."  
  
Once assured that her panic attack has subsided he released her hands and took a seat on the side of her bed.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
Willow's brows furrowed. "I remember meeting you downstairs for our sparring session and I remember getting really upset and then. Oh my goddess! Are you all right? Is Richie?"  
  
"We are fine. I was a little scorched but nothing permanent. On the other hand you gave us a true scare. Your little display with the thunderbolts and the crackling electricity has severely drained your reserves and for a moment there we thought it might have killed you."  
  
"Drained? Is that why I can't feel you? My quickening is at an all time low?"  
  
Adam smiled at Willow. "Yes I suppose you can say that. Your quickening level has been slowly increasing over the past week and today is the first day I actually can detect even a smidgen of a buzz from you. If you concentrate on me you can also feel my own buzz but it will be extremely muted compared to what you are use to sensing from me."  
  
Following Adam's instructions Willow centered herself and using her quickening she sought to reach Adam's. She was extremely concerned and frustrated that so little power responded to her command as oppose to the previously almost overwhelming levels she is use to wielding. After several moments of taut silence Willow released a sigh of relief as she finally managed to focus and sense Adam's familiar buzz.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Adam's relieved smile mirroring the one on her face. "I'm glad we didn't lose you Willow."  
  
His words touched Willow's heart and she reached for his hand to reassure him. "I'm glad I'm still here too. I promise I'll try and control myself in the future."  
  
Adam nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and standing up. "I'm so glad you feel that way because starting tomorrow bright and early I will be training you how to control your emotions better and how to handle any quickening surges so we never have to go through this again. I can't bear to go through this again."  
  
Adam softly shut the door behind him leaving a contemplative Willow with a gentle smile appearing across her lips as she repeated his parting words to herself over and over again.  
  
~~More to follow as soon as midterms are over! 


End file.
